


Last minute thought

by C_Brooks9



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Brooks9/pseuds/C_Brooks9
Summary: What If you could change everything by just one action.  So Max realize that it's now Chloe's destiny, but her's.





	1. The New Beginning

It was here, the final moment of decide I was watching the tornado coming closer and closer to Arcadia, holding the photo in my cold hands. I glanced on Chloe watching me from a distance. Even she was that far away from me I felt how sad and hurt she is. But am I able to do this? To kill everyone over to save just one person? I love her, I truly love her, I just can't do it, I couldn't live with myself, with the blood on my hands of all these people. One last deep breath and I start focusing on the photo.  
It took just a second as always, just like the whole week doesn't happen at all. Nathan is not here yet, so I can catch the breath, while I'm watching the butterfly sitting on the bucket next to me. I'm holding the picture that started it all. All this mess. So I left to fall it on the ground.  
Then I heard Nathan came into the bathroom. I sat on the ground covering my face with my shaking hands, I don't want to listen to this again, so I covered up my ears. But I felt her presence, I felt her anger and then it happens.  
The whole week just flew before my eyes, the laughs, tears and everything that we've been through. It's not her, it's me! I can't let her die, she is my everything. Bad things happened to her when I was with her.  
"Where did you get that?" I got up knowing that Nathan is too distracted. I ran to grab his hand "Max?" Chloe said and for just a second I grabbed Nathan's hand and then I heard the sound. The sound that was terrifying me since this whole started. The gun shot and I started to feel dizzy. The warm blood was pouring from my stomach. "MAX!!" Chloe shouted and then she catches me as I was falling. I looked at her face and finally felt calm. The storm was here because of me, not her and I finally saved her. With my last strength, I touched her face and with my last breath I said: "I love you."

\- - -

The constant beeping woke me up I'm alive! was my first thought. Then I started to looking around so I caught Chloe was sleeping in the chair next to me. I grabbed her hand and she instantly wakes up. "Max!" She shouted.  
"What happened?" I asked away.  
"You got shot, dude!"  
"I know, but after that?"  
Chloe started explaining that I was in the coma for a week. Nathan got busted Mr Jefferson over showing the police the Dark Room and Rachel's body. So Mr Jefferson is going to rot in jail. She also said that Nathan's is not going to the jail but instead to the mental institution. You know good for him, I don't think he's totally douche, he just needs a lot of help. But Mr Jefferson ef that guy, he can eat shit and die.  
"And Max?" Chloe slightly pulled away from me so I was little confused.  
"What?"  
"You said that... You know before... You passed out..."  
"Chloe." I stopped her and she just looked at me so desperate. Her eyes were full of fear.  
"I love you!" I repeated and then she started smilling, lean towards me and kissed me.  
"I love you too Max Caulfield!"


	2. Everything is wrong again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max thought that everything is great again, the storm is out of the table and everyone seems to be okay. But everything it's not how it always looks

I was told that I have to stay in the hospital for two more days. You know it's great I have a break after that f up week but what that solved? Actually a lot, but there is no way that I'm using it again! After seeing the cause of it.. no way!  
I still need to talk to Kate, Chloe didn't tell me that much about her because she locked herself in a room and doesn't talk to anyone. I better text her right now.

"Hi Kate!"  
"Hi"  
Is it okay to ask her how is she, if I know clearly she's not okay? That's the problem when you get shot and went to coma, the time doesn't stop. Okay, it's taking me too long to reply so..  
"How about some tea this week, are you free?"  
"Yes."  
"After they let me out of this hospital I will come to you and work on details!  
"Okay."  
Wau this is not going too well, she's much worse then before. Why am I so confused about that, she doesn't have anyone else, I mean she has Alyssa, but she is she..  
"What did I miss?"  
"Nothing much, the school went crazy, Nathan and Jefferson got busted, Warren got crazy about you being in hospital but they did not let him see you."  
Yeah, Chloe said that she got to see me because my parents called to the hospital.  
"So class dismissed, that's cool right?"  
"I think so"  
Oh yeah empathy Max you have to work on that!  
"Max I hate to go, but got some other stuff to do, talk to you later!"

Wau, that went well.. I can't wait to get out of here and talk to her, I hope she doesn't do something crazy until then. I better write Warren about her, to just keep an eye on her, just for sure.

"Hi, just quick, sorry for all that with you can't see me thing, but can I ask you something?"  
"Hi! Don't worry. Anything!  
"Can you keep eye on Kate I think she's not herself, I just think she needs a friend right now, and I'm here so.."  
"Will try! Cause she doesn't talk to anybody, but I promise I will try!  
"Thank you Warren! And how are you?"  
"Boomed about missing Ape movie, I wanted to invite you, but that thing happened you know and everything went crazy, so nobody didn't want to come with me."  
Not even Brooke? I'm shocked.  
"Yeah maybe next time!" - yeah keep him hoping, that's not messed up Max.Think before you sending messages next time!  
"Glad to hear that!

"MAX!" Chloe just busted in my room looking so angry and confused.  
"Hi, Chloe I just will finish this!"  
"NO!" she said and ripped my phone out of my hands.  
"Wau, Chloe what's wrong?"  
"Jefferson got out!" She yelled.  
"WHAT?" I replied in the same tone.  
"The police didn't say much, but I think he's got a lot of money to buy lawyers that get him out and Nathan too.  
"So he will be walking around free?"  
"Until the court!"  
"What court, isn't there enough evidence for him to rot in jail?"  
"Apparently he destroyed some of them before he got busted."  
"Great!"


End file.
